


Skin to skin

by Z_man_superherofreak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_man_superherofreak/pseuds/Z_man_superherofreak
Summary: Note to self: whenever you want to help Dean, always make it seem like he’s helping you.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Skin to skin

**Author's Note:**

> For those interested, this is the article mentioned 😊
> 
> https://www.healthline.com/health/touch-starved#definition

You’ve known the Winchesters for a while now and know quite a bit about them. For example, Sam has to get up and run at least every other day otherwise he drives both you and Dean (and sometimes himself) crazy. You also know that given his crappy childhood, Dean is extremely touch starved. You can tell every time you hug him and he holds on just a little longer, or how he always rests his hand on yours or Sam’s shoulders whenever either of you show him something, or how he calms significantly if you do the same to him when he’s being a little more squirrly than normal.  
Today however might be the worst you’ve seen him in a very long time. Children are missing and you still were no closer to figuring out what was taking them as you were two weeks ago when you got here. You were all a bit on edge but no one as much as Dean, who has been pacing the length of the motel room for going on two hours now. You don’t think a simple hand on the shoulder will help this time, and with Sam out on a run, it’s up to you to calm the older Winchester. Then you remember the article you read about skin to skin touch and how it helps to release serotonin and dopamine, which you were sure Dean was in desperate need of. However you KNEW he would never agree if it was for him. So you lie.  
“Hey Dean.”  
“What Y/N.” Normally you might snap back at him but you can see in his eyes that he is severely concerned about this case, so you let it go.  
“I was reading this article about touch having the ability to release chemicals in the human body that helps reduce stress. Wanna help me out with an experiment to see if it’s true? Because I’m pretty sure it’s full of shit.”  
“Seriously Y/N? You wanna sit and hold hands or some shit right now? We have a case to figure out and some kids to find.”  
“It’s not like we can do much until Sam gets back from his run so we can go to the library. Also I was thinking more of a cuddle session, because if this works, I’m in need of as much skin as possible.”  
Dean stops in his tracks and turns towards you with eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face.  
“Not like that you perv.” you roll your eyes at him. “Besides you can still worry while you help me out.”  
After a few seconds, he sighs. “Fine. Let’s get this over with.”  
Success! Note to self: whenever you want to help Dean, always make it seem like he’s helping you.  
“Yay! Now take off your clothes.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“You heard me Winchester. You can leave your underwear on if it makes you feel better.” You wink at him and laugh as he turns red.  
“You’re so weird.” he chuckles as he starts taking his clothes off.  
“Oh you love me and you know it.” You tease him as you start taking off your own, leaving you in just a sports bra and boyshorts.  
Dean however freezes briefly at your comment before scoffing a “whatever”.  
While you wait for him to finish getting undress, you rearrange the pillows on the bed and lay down, gesturing for him to lay down.  
“You want me to lay on you? I’ll crush you.”  
“You will not, now come here.”  
Finally he comes over and lays down between your legs and rests his head on your chest. Once he’s fully settled in you throw the blanket over the two of you. This isn’t the first time the two of you have shared a bed, it’s not even the first time you’ve cuddled, however it is the first time it was intentional and it was making it harder to hide your feelings for him from him.  
“Fine. I’ll admit this is comfortable.”  
“You only like it because your head is on my boobs.”  
“Well I mean it doesn't suck.”  
You lightly bop his head. He chuckles and settles further into you. You take the opportunity to start running your fingers through his hair and rubbing his back. You can tell it’s working because he sighs again, closes his eyes and wraps his arms around your back, holding you as close as he can.  
You continue rubbing his head and his back for a while when you feel his breathing even out and you know he’s fallen asleep. You smile and kiss the top of his head.  
“I love you De.” you whisper into his hair.  
“Love you N/N.” He says in his sleep as he nuzzles his head into your chest again.  
A half hour later Sam finally makes his way back from his run. When he comes in he’s equally as surprised as he wasn’t, to see the two of you laying half naked in bed. Noticing you were the only one awake, he gives you a quizzical look.  
“It’s not what you think.” you whisper to him as you continue to rub Dean’s head to keep him asleep. “Just tricked him into relaxing by telling him he’d be helping me out.”  
He chuckles “That couldn’t have been hard to do. He’d do anything for you.” He goes quiet as he walks over to the bed opposite and sits, leaning towards the two of you with his elbows on his knees.  
“You know he loves you right?” He says gently as if not knowing how you’ll react. But you just smile and look down at the man currently snoring on your chest.  
“I know, and by now you must know I love him too. He’s just not ready yet.”  
“How do you know?”  
You chuckle and kiss his head again. “He told me. Granted he was drunk at the time and has no memory of it, but still. I can wait. I’ll just trick him into letting me take care of him until then.”


End file.
